Caskett and DC
by iwantobemorethanwhoiam
Summary: "I…there's something I have to tell you."


**A/N: Prompt from anon on tumblr: Can you write a fic from that gifset that's been going around? Beckett goes to DC and Castle cheats on her? **

**First, I'd like to say that, in my opinion anyway, Castle could never, ever cheat on Beckett. He waited for her for so long that it's just so far out there. But anyway, I think this is going to be fun to write and by fun I mean terrible and heartbreaking and I think I'll need to watch a really fluffy ep like Valkyrie or Murder He Wrote after I write this.**

** post/74676688801/beckett-luvs-her-goober-castle-au-in-which is the gifset the anon was talking about.**

* * *

After being at work for almost 24 hours and not getting any sleep for at least 36, Beckett was so excited to just be home, well as home as she could be in her DC townhouse. She unlocked her door to go in but stopped when she heard rustling inside. She reached for her gun and loaded it before swinging open the door and pointing it at whoever was inside. She was caught completely off guard when she saw Castle standing there.

She lowered her gun. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come see you."

Beckett sensed something might be wrong but ignored it and set her bag, gun, and keys down and practicaly rat to him and pulled him in for a bear hug. "I missed you."

He sighed. "I…there's something I have to tell you."

Hearing the…well she couldn't quite tell what it was but she knew something wasn't right, her smile disappeared and she pulled out of the hug to look at him. "What?"

After a deep breath, he just blurted it out. "I slept with someone."

She looked away from him and took a few steps backward. She couldn't even look at him right now. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but took a deep breath to stop them from falling.

Seeing her this hurt and knowing he was the one who did the hurting, was killing him. He was the one who assured her they would make this work. He was the one who encouraged her to do what she loved. Now he was the one who broke it all. "Say something, Kate."

She finally looked up at him. "Just go, Rick."

"I love you, Kate, please."

"No…you do not get to tell me you love me after you just told me you cheated on me."

He opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind and walked past her to the door.

Just as he opened the door, she turned around. "When?"

He turned back around, keeping the door open. "A few days ago."

"Who is she?"

"It doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't matter!"

After a few seconds of gathering up the courage, "Meredith."

Her mouth slightly opened as a tear fell down her cheek. "Meredith. The woman who cheated on you…How could you do this?"

He closed the door and took a few steps toward her and she took a few back in response. "It was right after the fight we had the other day…"

_Beckett was just getting done interrogating a suspect when her phone started ringing and Castle's face popped up on the screen. She smiled then answered it. "Hey."_

_"Hi, how was work?"_

_She walked over to her desk. "I'm actually still here, just got done interrogating a suspect."_

_"Was he your guy?" He's gotten good at not asking details about her cases and instead keeping his questions vague._

_She sat down in her chair and leaned back. "No, he has an alibi."_

_"So does that mean you're not coming tomorrow?"_

_"Oh, crap. No, I'm sorry. This case is huge and especially since I'm still the newbie around here, they're not gonna let me leave." She couldn't tell him she forgot she was supposed to go back to New York._

_"It's Thanksgiving, they've known forever that you wanted tomorrow and Friday off." _

_"I know Castle, I'm sorry. Crime doesn't just stop on holidays." She was trying to lighten the mood but it didn't transfer well over the phone._

_"I get it. It's always the job over me." _

_"Castle, no. That's not what I meant."_

_"Then what do you mean?"_

_She rested her elbows on her desk and lowered her voice, not wanting her coworkers to know she's fighting with him. "Okay, I know this is hard. I know this long distance thing isn't ideal but I love you. If it were up to me, I would be there in a heartbeat but it's not my choice. A case came up and we need to solve this one. After it's done, I'll come up, I promise."_

_"I gotta go."_

_"Castle-"_

_"I'll talk to you later." _

"The fight. The one where you freaked out because I couldn't just drop everything to come see you?"

"I was angry and pissed off and Meredith stopped by and-"

"So it's my fault?"

"No but you have to admit it's been hard between us."

"Yeah but not one time did I ever think about sleeping with someone else just because it was 'hard'! You were the one who said we could get through anything and now you just threw it all away!" Another set of tears rolled down her cheek. She turned around and put her hand on her face then started taking her necklace off. She slid the engagement ring off it then turned back around and held it out for him to take.

"So that's it? I make one mistake and we're just over?"

"You slept with your ex-wife. I think that's more than _just _a mistake."

"Okay, I did a terrible thing and you didn't deserve it but I want to try to work it out."

She furrowed her brow, giving him and "are you serious" look. "No. I can't forgive you for this."

"Kate, please."

"Just go, Rick." She turned around and walked back to her bedroom so he wouldn't see her break down.


End file.
